


Apple

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Obi-Wan was intrigued by his handsome student Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I... didn't really like this, but i really wanted to do a teacher/student thing with them and I hope i did it well!
> 
> Anyways I hope it's still an enjoyable read.

Life as a teacher was fulfilling Obi-Wan thought, many people in his life told him it’s not worth it, it’s too much stress, it doesn’t pay well, so many reasons to not be a teacher. But he enjoyed it, he loved teaching and he loved to connect to the younger generation and help them grow, he felt fulfillment in seeing them succeed, no amount of money could pay that. 

And he was a damn good one at that, he was probably one of the most respected teachers in his high school, both by other teachers and by students. Students loved him, loved his sociology classes, loved his approach, loved how he encouraged debate amongst the students and not just the old school ways of ‘Sit quietly, listen to what I say, copy the blackboard and questions later’ he just didn’t think that stimulated the mind.

He adored his students too, he had his favorites of course every teacher has favorites even if they say they like their students equally. One student in particular however… picked his interest. It was this tall (tallest in the class), dark blonde and with a scar by his right temple. He was quite handsome. His name was Anakin Skywalker, he was actually quite social and active in his class, he noticed people (mostly girls) would flock around him. But he really only saw him around another girl, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan assumed they were close friends. Other than that he never saw anyone else. He didn’t really pry into his students private matters, so all he knew was from observation and deduction.

But Anakin was quite a troublemaker, he often got detention for beating up other students, though he would always say it was because said student was bullying others so he intervened, he was pretty angry at those injustices, Obi-Wan lectured him on not taking matters into his hands like that everytime he was stuck in detention. It was a bother, but with all this time alone with him (since he was ever the only one that got detention, miraculously the supposed bullies always got away and Anakin got the short end of it) he could try to get some insight into this problematic behavior. He seemed angry all the time, just burdening him with more work to do would not really help, he was the only student here all the time anyways so Obi-Wan didn’t follow exact protocol.

“You know, Mr. Skywalker you really need to stop doing this.” He told the boy as he placed a first aid kit on top of his desk. Anakin was still bleeding from his last fight and for some mysterious reason they didn’t send him to the nurse’s office claiming it wasn’t ‘urgent’ injuries. Bullshit.

Anakin looked down and said nothing. 

It wasn’t his job but Obi-Wan could patch Anakin up, he knew the basics anyway in case he ever needed to help a student with small injuries. He took a small towel with antiseptic and cleaned the blood of a cut in Anakin’s cheeks, he winced a little from the pain. 

“You know, I’m a little curious. Mr. Skywalker.” He put down the towel and picked a band-aid up and stuck it atop the wound. “Is that scar on your temple from these fights? I always asked myself about it.”

Anakin looked at him and let out a little laugh. “You can call me Anakin, you know. But no, I tripped and hit my head on the edge of my mom’s table when I was a kid, the cut was very deep so it left a permanent scar. Not really the most exciting story.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I guess not.” Obi-Wan rested his head in his hands.

“Thanks, for real.”

“For what?”

“For patching me up, I don’t think you’re paid to take care of my wounds but you always do it.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “The least I can do.”

“Sorry as well, for causing this much trouble.” He scratched his head looking down, clearly a little embarrassed.

“It’s not all that much trouble, I just don’t get it.”

“What?”

“Why do you do it? You have perfect grades, the best this high school has ever seen, why soil your records with so many detentions? You could get into the best colleges you know.”

Anakin sighed. “I don’t really care, I can’t stand these bullies. And…” He paused. “I guess it’s an outlet for my anger, as terrible as that sounds.”

Obi-Wan was surprised with that honesty. “Have you tried to practice any martial arts? Or any physical activity at all, it could really help and you wouldn’t hurt yourself so much.”

“I don’t really have any interests in any.”

“Well, you won’t know till you try!” Obi-Wan smiled and got up. “You know, Anakin, you can tell me everything you need, ok? I’m no counsellor but… You can trust me. With anything.”

Anakin smiled faintly. “Thank you Mr. Kenobi.”

“You can call me Obi-Wan if it’s just us, I don’t mind.” He laid a hand in Anakin’s shoulders. He noticed he got a little tense with that touch.

“Ok.” 

“So, is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“Uhh… I-I guess not.” Anakin gulped. 

“Then you can go.”

“‘What?”

“There is no point in keeping you here is there? I doubt anyone will really care. Just go home and rest, it’s best for the injuries.”

“Oh, really? Ok…” Anakin packed his things and got up. He looked at Obi-Wan and surprised him with a hug. He released his teacher “Thanks, Obi-Wan” He smiled a bit, avoiding eye contact. He could swear his face a tad bit pinker than normal.

“No problem, kiddo. Just take care of yourself.” He crossed his arms. “You can rely on me for anything.”

Anakin nodded. “Well, see you tomorrow.” He waved at Obi-Wan and left the classroom.

He was a sweet boy deep down, Obi-Wan knew.

\--

The next morning when Anakin entered his classroom he came to speak directly with him, he held a box of something in his hands. 

“Uh… Mr. Kenobi” He tugged at his band-aid. 

“Yes, Mr. Skywalker.” There were some few other students around, so they opted to speak more formally.

“Here, for you.” He placed the box in front of Obi-Wan. It was a box of green tea. “I noticed you don’t drink coffee, so I bought some tea. As thanks for patching me up.” He smiled and retracted his hands to his pockets.

“That’s… So sweet of you, thank you.” He picked up the box. “I love green tea.”

“M-My mom told me to do it.” He looked away. “She wanted me to thank you for taking care of me.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “It’s ok, you didn’t have to though. It’s my job to look after my students.”

Anakin nodded and went to his seat. Obi-Wan started his lecture. He could tell Anakin’s gaze was transfixed in him the whole class, sometimes he would sneak a smile to him when he caught him intently paying attention to the lecture.

After all of his classes were over he went to the faculty office, once he reached there there was Anakin and Quinlan Vos looking more stressed than normal. He noticed Anakin had even more bruises in his face and a few in his arms.

“Good Obi-Wan, he’s all yours.” He tapped Anakin’s back. “Detention Skywalker.” He glared at Anakin and left the office.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll go get the first aid kit. C’mon.”

After picking up the kit in the nurse’s office they were once again in the classroom for detention and once again Anakin was the only one.

Obi-Wan sat in front of him and opened the kit and pulled what he needed. “Y’know Anakin, I’m getting the impression you like to waste your time here.” He cleaned the blood off the cuts in his arms and another one in his left cheek.

“I mean… you’re not bad company.” 

Obi-Wan raised a brow “Very funny. I’m flattered.”

Obi-Wan took care of Anakin’s wounds gently so as to not cause him more pain, his skin was incredibly smooth. He hoped this beautiful skin wouldn’t be laid to waste by so many bruises. 

Watching Anakin bruised like this pained Obi-Wan, he was overcome with worry. He did the best he could with all the cuts in his arms, so he moved to the last cut in his cheek, dangerously close to his eyes. While Obi-Wan wiped off the blood and placed the band-aid on it he paid some more attention to Anakin’s eyes, they were blue. But not like his gray blue ones, his eyes were vibrant blue, cerulean. It complimented his appearance even more, why would he ever ruin his perfect face like this?

He shook his head, trying to dismiss such thoughts. His hand lingered in Anakin’s band-aid. They stared intently into each other, he could see Anakin was struggling to maintain the eye contact. “You’re getting hurt on purpose aren’t you?”

Anakin didn’t say anything.

“Your silence means yes, you know? Anakin, please don’t do this to yourself anymore, are there problems at home? Is that why you’re purposefully getting on fights so you can’t go home?”

“No, no everything is fine at home, really. I just…” he sighed. “I like… seeing you.”

“Huh?” Obi-Wan was confused. “Then stop it, I don’t want to see you hurt like this, it’s not right.”

“No, believe me, it’s true! At first it wasn’t on purpose… but it’s just, I” He ran his hands on his hair. “I can’t really put it to words.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m glad you’re willing to confide in me Anakin, but stop hurting yourself for it, I can gladly make time to speak with you after school.”

“It’s not just  _ that” _ Anakin gulped, he averted his gaze and slowly placed his hand atop of Obi-Wan’s own. “I like  _ you _ … like in like,  _ like _ ” 

Obi-Wan’s heart picked up, he gulped as well and he wanted so bad to yank his hand away and tell him this was inappropriate, they were years apart, he was his student. But he saw Anakin was really vulnerable right now, if he said the wrong things he could hurt him more than help.

“Anakin, I need you to listen to me.” He looked intently into Anakin. He proceeded to squeeze his hand to help reassure him. “Whatever you’re suggesting you’re feeling… It’s better if you abandon it.”

He looked down in defeat. “Yeah, I expected as much. But… I wanted you to know.”

“I’m glad you told me and I am really happy that you do like my boring company so much, but I’m not happy you are hurting yourself purposefully to see me and I think it’s not gonna be healthy for you to nurture this, Anakin…” 

“You’re… not boring at all, why would you say that?”

“Huh?” He kept staring at Anakin.

“I just wish I was maybe older and… not your student. I’m sure you’ll just tell me to go, try to fall for girls, girls my age specifically… Whatever.” he pulled his hand back.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan was starting to question how he would feel if he rejected Anakin, even though he was obligated to do it. 

They sat quietly and awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Anakin looked down, legs bouncing. Obi-Wan still had his hands atop the desk, mouth agape. Trying to think of what to say.

“I don’t want to belittle your feelings, but don’t you think it’s just some crush? It’s ok to have a crush, Anakin, nobody died of crushing on their teacher.”

Anakin stayed silent. He got up and picked his bag and started to leave.

“Anakin, hey way I did not let you off!” He hurriedly chased Anakin and backed him in the door, closing it. They were very close right now. Anakin was taller than Obi-Wan but he definitely felt smaller than him right now. 

Obi-Wan quickly noticed their closeness, it was not the most appropriate. He heard Anakin’s slightly quicker breathing. “What do you want me to do, Anakin? Answer me, I’ll try to help.”

Anakin got closer and said in his ears something almost unintelligible.

“I want you to want me.” The words ringed in Obi-Wan’s head, he backed off a little in shock.

He adjusted his tie, an attempt to calm his nerves by touching something, anything. Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. He touched the doorknob before he could turn it, Obi-Wan caught his hand in panic.

Once again they locked their eyes, nothing but quietness feeling the classroom. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand and slowly reached to his neck, he looked intently to where he touched Anakin. He could feel the boy leaning into the touch. His neck was hot, it contrasted with his usually cold hands.

“I… love how your hands feel on my skin.” He said, no more than a whisper.

Obi-Wan leaned closer, but not closing their distance. Their faces were so close, all it would take was a push and it would be done. But Obi-Wan’s thoughts were still riddled with so much, his mind was telling him to stop, to send him home and forget this very dangerous exchange they were having. 

Anakin was practically begging for Obi-Wan to do it, to kiss him senseless, with his eyes. He wouldn’t start it because he knew if he did, he would never get another chance. So all he could do was look at Obi-Wan’s eyes as his lips trembled, lost for words. 

It felt like hours passed, both of them longing for it to happen. The only thing saving Obi-Wan from not ripping this thin line between them was the last logical thoughts in his mind.

Anakin sneaked his hands into Obi-Wan’s hips, beckoning him to do it. 

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Obi-Wan laughed nervously. “This can be our secret.” Obi-Wan said, closing his eyes and kissing Anakin.

Obi-Wan instantly regretted every single decision he had made up to this point, but that regret came accompanied by tremendous satisfaction, to finally kiss this handsome boy who was driving him crazy the past few weeks. To feel his tongue inside his mouth, to touch every inch of their body as they kiss, the heat building up from their touches, filled with need and hunger. 

And Anakin’s lips felt perfect in his.

At some point they stopped to breathe. Anakin’s hair was messy and his lips were a bit swollen. 

“You look so good like this, Obi-Wan” He smiled, panting. Hands around his teacher’s neck.

“Like how?”

“You normally look so composed, right now you look so messy, it’s a bit funny.”

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. “Stupid boy.”

Anakin rested their foreheads. “Your eyes are the most gorgeous I’ve ever seen, for real.”

“Thank you.”

“I promise to keep this our secret.”

“You better.” 

After a few more kisses and naive laughter, their time in detention was up. This felt so nice and good. Obi-Wan hadn’t felt like this in years as shameful as it was, since he was doing this with a student. A 17-year old one actually.

“Do you need a ride?” Obi-Wan asked while packing his own things in his suitcase.

“No, I don’t. Thank you though.” He smiled at his teacher.

“Well, I guess we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow is saturday.”

“Exactly, you have my number already. We can hang out if you want. No need to get into fights just so I can touch you, very solid plan there by the way.” He smiled ironically at Anakin.

He rubbed the back of his head in shame. “It worked though didn’t it?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled. “I guess it did. But seriously, Anakin.” He inched closer to Anakin and carefully caressed his wounded cheek. “Be safe ok?” Anakin smiled.

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan kissed his cheek. “See you later.”

Anakin nodded. “See ya.” He left the classroom.

Obi-Wan sighed. How was he going to deal with this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
